Fresh Beginnings - A Minecraft and Garry's ModSuper Mario crossovr
by magmacubes
Summary: UNFINISHED VERSION. Something's strange about the world Orange unexpectedly find himself in, without memory of who he is and how he got here. It takes him a momment to realize what's wrong: Everything around him is made of cubes. (and yes, it will contain several references to Karl Olsberg's book - Cubeworld)


Something's wrong, but I don't know what. I don't even know how I know something's wrong, I just feel this world isn't quite the world I should be in. The world is a large plain, with a forest to the right, and an ocean to my left; the air smells of salt. Everything is arranged in neat pixellated blocks, from the grass (that looks like rubber that's been painted in different shades of greens) to the leaves. The things around me, they tickle my memory, but when I search for why or what, I find only emptiness. There are words and concepts in my head, but no memories; I barely remember my own name.

I look down and get a jolt; my hands are apparently fingerless, my arms and legs rectangular sticks, as if I were made of boxes, but I can bend them and where my elbows and knees at least should be. My feet (or to be more precise, shoes) are brown, and my legs and arms orange; nothing unusual there. I explore this rectangular world. A pink box thing approaches me that I almost don't recognize as a pig. It snorts at me and wanders off. I see there are also cube horses, cows, sheep and chickens. Everything here seems to be made of cubes, odd. I take a few steps forward and look back, there is no footprint behind me; no wonder, since they're completely square and don't come outwards like feet do normally. The sun (also square) seems to be at just after sunrise, but seems to be moving (well, actually if this world follows physics correctly, the planet is the one moving) at an unusually fast pace, despite seeming quite slow. When I encounter a slope, I find it is also perfectly square. I jump onto the block in front of me, which is about half my size. Jumping is easy. Am I weightless? I jump up a few times and every time I'm pulled back down to earth by gravity, like physics should do. It's walking then. I walk into the forest, convinced that there should be a way to protect myself there. Protect myself? From what? The answer seems to lie in the trees – wood.

This answer makes perfect sense; after all, many constructions involve wood. I don't have anything to help me cut a tree down, so I for some reckless reason have a go at bashing the tree down with my bare fists. It doesn't hurt, and a crack is left in the tree, I stop, and the crack vanishes, odd. I punch rapidly and a cube of the log breaks, leaving behind a floating tree and a smaller version of itself floating there on the only piece of log on the floor. I approach it; there's a soft plop, and the small log disappears, but I see it move towards me first. Apparently I have picked it up. I notice something in the corner of my vision; as sign, it reads 'Press E to open Inventory'.

There are no keys; so I assume this is metaphorical or something and imagine pressing a small square labelled 'E' and a panel appears before me. There are three rows in nine slots, a fourth below it, detached from the rest. Four more slots are put in a square, labelled 'crafting' with an arrow pointing to a lone slot, obviously the crafting output. There's also four squares in a column, with outlines of a head, chest armour, legs, and shoes respectively, with an image of me to the right of it. I have an orange torso with a white centre, and a hard to describe head. I seem to have a white lower jaw, some sort of nose, and white eyes that look like they share an eyeball. The word 'Yoshisaur' comes to mind, although I don't know what one is. The sun has risen to midday; that was fast. Apparently this world rotates quickly.

I start harvesting the rest of the tree, replanting in its place several saplings that fell out of the leaves, and craft myself some wooden planks. By time it's sunset, I have constructed some kind of shelter, and along the way created a 'crafting table' that I discovered by putting four wooden planks together. The table gives me nine blocks to craft with instead of four, and I experiment with what I can do with wooden planks. Before long I have made some sticks, a door (which I've place in my shelter) a sword, an axe, and a pickaxe. They all, just like the rest of this world. Are also blocky. The sword's shape reminds me of someone; an image of a figure rises from the depths of my memory; they are like this world in that they are square, they bear two swords just like my wooden one, only made of a green substance instead. I catch a glace of two other figures, one orange, one brown, but the image is gone before I can make out the rest of them. Who were they? Friends? Foes? Bystanders? I don't know. And suddenly I feel incredibly lonely.

When it gets dark, I hear moaning, jangling bones, and hissing. Peeking out the door's window, I see green human-like figures, skeletons with bows, giant spiders, and green four legged things that apparently make no sound. They don't scare me as such, but I feel that it'd be best to avoid them as of now


End file.
